From Doom to Laughter
by Faengilrin
Summary: A range of poetry that you will just love!
1. Winter Sun

Winter Sun

Icicles catch the sunlight

Snow sparkles in light

Sheets of frozen water

Snowflakes fall silently

A light cool breeze blows


	2. Laughter

Laughter

Bubbling up inside you

Like a babbling brook

Flowing over a rocky bed

Erupting out of you

Just like a volcano spews lava

And consumes the land as the laugh consumes you

Coming forth at simple pleasures

When a baby smiles

When a toddler takes their first steps

When your child's first words are spoken


	3. Remember When

Remember When

Remember when

The birds song echoed in the forest

And the leaves rustled in the wind

Remember when

The children played under my canopy

And rain tore at my limbs

When storms gave me life

Remember back when

The jays nested in my branches

The sun shined with such a glory

And the people dared each other

To climb the highest of my limbs

Remember when

The sun set with all its majesty

The glorious rays falling upon my bark

Remember when

Joy was as common as a crow

And contagious as the cold

When the child lay under my caring canopy

Dreaming peacefully and without a sound

My memories grow sparse

With each winter past

My brethren disappear

Forever a slave to humanity

But I still stand

Ancient and wise

Fading but not lost

Only I remember when

Now I am the last

Standing in a pile of ashes

Challenging the destroyers who killed my kind

Hoping for that compassion I once knew

But finding only greed

My branches are never climbed

Have grown weak and limp

My leaves dry and few

I feel life draining away

My bark my protection peels away

Life abandons me

The sun never shines but I still hold on

I cling to the memories

Memories I will die with

My grave lay in front of me

I would only have to jump to fall

As my eyes close for the last time

I see a single child

I see the joy that was

I know I will not be a slave

I will be free

I remember when


	4. 911

9/11

The trigger has been pulled

The war has begun

The lives that will be lost

The lives that will be saved

The two missiles have been aimed

The honor that has been lost

The glory that has been twisted

The two towers that fell

That one day

They will be remembered

The lives that it cost

We will grow stronger

We will fight back

The war that wages

The path of the dead

Strewn across the land

The burning fires that destroy

The button that will kill thousands

We will revenge those that were lost

We will destroy the festering evil


	5. Night Dove

Night Dove

A solemn night dove

Dances in the dusk

Joyful of the fading light

Fly's far to the west

To wake his brethren

The shadowy nigh closes in

And the moon lay down his head

A flock of doves black as death

Fly to the west to find their bed

Before the light echoes the day


	6. Do Not Worry My Child

Do Not Worry Child

My eyes now weary

With every day I find

It harder and harder to open them

My movements slow

I fear death is upon me

But I don't fear death itself

Do not worry child

I will see you again

In a glorious place

I am old now

My time has passed

Do not worry child

I will speak with you again

I will tell you stories

Of the new and of the old

Do not worry child

For death is not a punishment

My heart slows

And my eyes slowly close

Trying to get a last glimpse

Of the world of the living

The silver light of the moon

The star filled sky

Welcoming me to the heavens above


	7. THe Undying Lands

The Undying Lands

Sunny rays fall upon the creek

Where the water glints in the light

And the mountains cling to the ever blue sky

The snowcapped mountains ever reaching

Into the sky holding their secrets

The golden hills that can only echo

The vast plains of wild grass

Bending in the breeze as the waves to an ocean

Give way to majestic and tall forests

Leafy and flowering

Fragile and ancient they stand

Towering over the eyes of man


	8. My sweet Blonde Haired Boy

That Blonde Haired Boy

Filled with new purpose and desire

I reached out to touch you

To understand you

To see you

One last time before the light fades

Before the candle is blown out

And you are yet so close to me

But your heart so far

You call my name out everyday

And my heart beats for you

My heart beats for that brown haired kid

Who see's everyone but me

I alone am invisible beneath your eyes

Lost in crowd

I am unseen

But by your eyes only

Can the spell be broken

And for me to shine bright

A light amongst the overwhelming darkness

Who see's nothing but my shell my defenses

But inside I hold so much more

Than you can begin to imagine

My heart is yours

If only you would reach out and take it

If only you could feel my passion

If only you could take my heart

And cherish it everyday

Of your beautiful life

But I am night among the darkness

My eye's only see you

When you enter the room

My mind only works when you touch me

My love for you only grows stronger by each passing day

Time cannot defeat me

And my heart beats for you

That blonde haired kid

Who says my name but doesn't see me

Who only remembers our worst moments

And forgets the best memories

When you are close I am a roaring fire

Alive and free

But when you are gone my world is black and white

Caged in glass

As I watch everyone go about their day

Unknowing and ignorant

Those little things in life

Those kind acts

That shows us

What love is

What it can be

What it can accomplish

My heart is yours

My sweet blonde haired boy


	9. The World THat Could be

The World that could

Desolate and barren

The people dying

And the world with it

The war that tore through

Like a tornado to a town

The world that was

The world that could have been

A flame that burned out

But could be lit once more

If only the shattered people

Could find a way to become whole

Never again to be torn apart and ravaged by war

If the hopeless can the strength once more

To battle the invaders

To replenish the rivers

The forests to grow tall

The deserts to become sandy hills

And the fires to burn bright under the starry sky


	10. Who do you think you are

Who do you think you are

Who do you think you are

To bind us with such rules

To make us obey your cruel commands

Who do you think you are

To kill an innocent child

To murder someone you know nothing of

Who do you think I am

To rebel against you

To fight the darkening soul

Who do you think I am

To bathe in rays of light

And to conquer with justice

Who do you think I am

Because I know what you think of me as

A liar a thief in the shadows

A cold blooded killer a rebel

And you are wrong

I am kind I am sweet

I am a giver I am a helper

I am a fighter for the good

I may not be perfect

but I strive for the greater good

who do you think you are

to take a life that is so precious

Who do you think you are

To not give a second thought

To the people you have killed and their family

Who do you think you are

Well I'll tell you exactly who you are

You are the monster under my bed

You are the nightmares of my dreams

You are the devil in the world of the living

You are a killer with blood stained hands


	11. Look and see what has become of us

Look And See What Has Become of Us

Deep in the shadows

Of a flickering flames

That rise high into the sky

Lays a broken and lost soul

Who fought till his last breath

For freedom for honor and for his only daughter

Deep in the shadows

Of the roaring flames

That soar into the sky

Unnoticed by the gods

Is a young girl

Who cry's out fearfully

To the beings that hold such power

Deep in the shadows

Of the fire that was

A daughter mourns her father's demise

And those who hold such power

Ignore her cries to them

Just like they ignore

Those lives they deem lesser than their own

These arrogant self-serving gods who claim they are righteous

Who don't know pain, misery, suffering or death


	12. A light in Shadow

A Light in Shadow

If the Dark falls

And we the light

Are failing to night

Lest the devil comes

And razes us to the earth

Fore we shall die

And the evil will beings hunt the planet

Every crook and crack

Till nothing living remains

And world lay dead at his feet

But where there is shadow

There must be light

Darkness may thrive

And evil beings lurking

But without one they cannot exist

But the evil is arrogant

So the devil never knows

About the hidden glow

Deep in darkness

A flickering flame

A fire within

And this fire is lit

And burning bright


	13. Autumn

Autumn

Leaves colored red, yellow, and gold

Sprinkling down like raindrops

Filling the air with glory

Crowds gather to see

This beautiful place


	14. Earth

Earth

Blue sky above

Lush earth below

Trees cover the land

Sand dunes scar the desert

Fish fill the sea

And beaches of soft white sand


	15. Bells

Bells

Tinkling fills the air

Chiming comes from nowhere

Tiny bells ring

Covering the sleigh

Snow silently falls

Covering the ground with a soft blanket


	16. Hurricane

Hurricane

Wind on water

Fire in stone

The earths moan

Travels far

Within reach of light

At the darkest hour


	17. Silver Rose

Silver Rose

A single rose glows

In the bright moonlight

Casting a soft silver light

Followed by the moon


	18. Soldier

Soldier

He raises his hand,

Out to war he goes,

Weapons in his hand,

He fights for freedom,

A shot, he falls,

At his last dying breath,

He whispers-America


	19. Stormy Skies

Stormy Skies

Wind blows hard

Glass breaks to only shards

Thunder crackles across the land

Lightning strikes and burns

Scarring the landscape


	20. The Devils Tears

The Devil's Tears

At the dawn of this day

The people burn

They die in numbers to many to count

But as they die they fight for freedom

For a lost nation already dead

For a queen that was peace

But the days grow dark

And the watchful nights closed in

And the queen lay dead

At the devil's own hands

And the people lay fallen

In a trance so deep

So horrifying and evil

That even the mightiest warrior is taken

Lost and forgotten they live

In the lost nation

Where the birds sing no song

Where there is no hope

In a place filled with evil

So mighty that the king kneels to it

And the devil calls for its people

To be slaughtered and tortured

To be hardened like steel

And at the end of each day

More lay fallen to his wrath

No one dares to disobey him

For the punishment is harsh

But an outcast, fool, and Wiseman do

Now they lay dead at his feet

Their bones smoking and meat rotting

They faced the wrath

And lay fallen

But another lone man

Comes forth to die

The devils laugh goes for miles

What can a lone man do

Against this terror

He fights and wins

With a terrible cost

His soul now torn

His eyes unseeing

But the people are saved

And the lost nation found

And the devil cries

And single drop hits his black heart

And he is found again

Restored from the evil that took him


	21. The Key

The Key

The Forgotten key

Floats down a hidden river

Far below the kingdom

A soft tune opens the door

To all worlds above and below


	22. The battle that never ends

The battle that never ends

In the deep red pool

Where the man weeps in pain

The souls are broken

And the living torn

In a forbidden place

Where there is no light

Where there is no color

The devil lays waiting

The one who dared

To hope lay dead

In a deep red pool

Where he screams in pain

In a place that lays in shadow

And crawling with the hopeless

Where the river runs red

And the bones lay in piles

The once great and powerful

Now a withering statue

Lays solemn in the moonless night

And yet something stirs

Old and full of something rare

Something no one dares to think of

This being is full if light and good

Full of the hope that no one else dare to have

But with this good

Comes a greater evil

The light may shine

But the shadow quenches its long thirst

So the cavern lay again in darkness

But this is not the end

Fore even when he lay dying

He had brought with him

Hope for the hopeless

There was no glorious battle

But a sad and forlorn one

But the people regained their homeland

And forever destroyed the evil

But in every heart

They know the battle is never over

So they will always fight

To become what there're ancestors could not


	23. What is beauty in poetry

What is the beauty in poetry

Forest of diamonds

Seas of gold

Trees of amber

And lakes of sapphires

But real beauty

Lies in your imagination

Your hope and sacrifice

Your creativeness and faith

Beauty is an idea

That you can bend and twist

And fill with images

Of glory and peace


	24. The Pheonix King

The Phoenix King

Bright as a star

Read, yellow, orange

It heals, brings death

You live or die

At his hand

But beware the wraith

Fore the flame is flickering

And ready to burn


	25. Where the silver winds blow

Where the Silver Wind Blows

Where the silver wind blows,

And where fire bursts with joy,

Where the trees sing a sad song,

The lands are peace of mind

And the birds claim the sky,

Darkness lurks at every shadow,

Where the silver wind blows,

The sky is blue and the ground green,

Dark cannot thrive,

For the silver wind blows,

To keep it at bay,

Where the silver wind blows,

At night in bright moonlight,

The ground is green and the sky black,

The dark cannot be for the silver strikes,

The crow is midnight when it cries its song

Where the silver wind blows,

With colorful joy,

The dark is vanquished,

And the birds sing of joy,

Where the silver wind blows,

And where fire bursts with joy,

Where the trees sing a sad song,

The lands are peace of mind

And the birds claim the sky


	26. deep down beneath those Rioling waters

Deep Down Beneath the Roiling Waters

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A hidden soul swims

Forgotten for ages

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

Lay a mysterious light

Glowing from within

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A shadow waits

For its chosen prey

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A silent body lies

Who fought a deathly battle

Who sunk bellow the waves

While the storm raged

While the thunder crashed

And the lightning lit the sky

The resounding boom

That smashed his soul to splinters

That tore his body apart

And transformed his shadow

Deep down

Beneath the those roiling waters

Lay the poor and unlucky

Deep down oh so deep

Tortured and beaten

Till death took them


End file.
